Rough Sex, Make it Hurt
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Really rough smut scene between a tough g!p girl and an innocent girl." So this was really vague and this is where it ended up going and I'm kind of self conscious about it so let me know. Just please read to the end before you judge.


It was going on Chloe's third week of seeing that short brunette seemingly waiting for her when she got done volunteering at the humane society. At this point, the redhead was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, but decided she could probably take the small woman if things got physical and started her walk home.

Out of habit, the redhead always looked behind her every block when she was walking alone to make sure that no one was following her. Unsurprisingly, someone was following her about 100 feet behind. Feeling a little less safe, Chloe picked up her pace. At the next block, she found that the small woman had picked up her speed even more and was gaining on her.

Chloe took off at a full sprint, hoping to out run the brunette and get in her building before she can catch up to her. She was almost successful until she had to fumble in her purse to find her keys. The redhead's hands had just found what she was looking for when she was pushed face first into the door to the building. Warm breath tickled her ear. "I guess chivalry is dead. A pretty girl like you walking home alone at night? None of the guys you work with offered to walk you home?"

The men I volunteer with are completely lovely. I said I would be fine." The redhead retorted.

"I see. They aren't real men, they're boys."

Chloe scoffed, "What would you know about being a real man?"

The redhead felt a bulge pushing into her back. "Does that answer your question?" The brunette asked.

All Chloe could gasp at the size and moan at the idea of how good that cock would feel inside her.

The brunette let out a dark chuckle. "Sounds like you're already taking a liking to him. If you had any manners, you'd invite me upstairs so I can properly introduce you two." The smaller woman said as she released her hold on the redhead, allowing her to turn around so they were face-to-face.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No," the brunette said, almost bored. "It's clear that you want this a lot more than I do at this point. Give me a reason that I should want to go upstairs with you." The brunette suggested when she got a confused look in response.

Chloe rolled her eyes at how ridiculous this tiny brunette was. "Will you please go upstairs with me? I want nothing more than to have my pussy stretched by that monster cock of yours."

"What do I get out of it?" The brunette asked, clearly taking enjoyment out of the redhead's desperation.

"Would you accept, just for the story?"

"Depends on what kind of details I get to throw into the story."

"How about," Chloe started as she flipped herself and the brunette, pushing against the door. "I suck you off before letting you bend me over the kitchen table and take me from behind?"

A smirk spread across the brunette's face. "That sounds great to me, Chloe."

The redhead looked at the brunette curiously. "How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. Now let's get upstairs so I can fuck you."

The redhead did as she was told because as much as obnoxious as this girl was, she was also really hot and Chloe wanted the brunette to fuck her.

"Nice place," the brunette commented as she took a look around the apartment.

"Thanks." Chloe said awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. "So am I going to blow you now or what?"

The brunette chuckled. "So eager. I guess we can get started now."

That was the last thing she was able to register before she felt lips on hers, pulling her into a dominating kiss. The redhead couldn't help but moan at how much she was enjoying this."

The brunette took the opportunity to push her tongue into Chloe's mouth. After taking time to explore the redhead's mouth, the shorter woman put her hand on the other's shoulder and roughly urged her down onto her knees.

Chloe's eyes were level with the stranger's crotch and couldn't help but watch in a trance of pure arousal as the brunette unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down before doing the same with her boxers.

Before she knew what she was doing, Chloe reached her hand out and started jerking her dick to life until it was completely hard.

"Well, get to it," was the clear, demanding tone the brunette gave.

Chloe looked up at the brunette in disbelief at how such a tiny woman could be so big. She had known it would be big based on what she felt earlier, but this was almost unbelievable. If Chloe had to guess, she would say it was about 11 inches long and three inches thick, significantly larger than anything she had seen before. The thought of having it inside of her made the redhead moan at the thought as she shifted in her suddenly damp panties.

"Like what you see?" The brunette asked in a cocky tone.

"All Chloe could do was nod with wide eyes before scooting closer and softly sucking the head of the small woman's cock into her mouth.

This idd not please the impatient stranger who roughly pushed Chloe's head further down her dick as she thrust her hips forward forcing about seven inches in, earning a loud gag from the redhead. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it isn't nice to tease?"

Chloe just moaned around the cock in her mouth as she tried to focus on fitting the remaining four inches into her mouth. She knew she could if she put her mind to it.

After a few bobs of her head and relaxing of her throat, Chloe was able to fit all of the brunette into her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh fuck, look at you, you little slut. Everyone thinks you're so innocent don't they? But you have them all fooled. You're just a dirty little slut who loves deep throating hue cocks. I bet your pussy is already drenched and I could slide right in without any lube, couldn't I?" The brunette said as she continued fucking the redhead's face.

All Chloe could do was moan around the brunette's cock at just how right she was.

After a few more moments of deep throating and listening to her arrogant dirty talk, the brunette finally came, shooting her load down Chloe's throat. "You better swallow it all. If you spit or miss even a drop, I'm going to bend you over my lap and spank you until your ass matches your hair."

Chloe took the threat seriously and kept going until she had swallowed everything before removing her mouth and gasping for air.

The stranger just smirked down at her but didn't say anything while she did her best to even out her breathing. Chloe wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off of her face, but didn't dare risk the consequence of challenging her.

"So, are we going to do round two or what? Because I do have other things to do tonight." The brunette said as she looked over at the wall clock.

The redhead rolled her eyes. If she weren't so horny, she'd kick the brunette out. Instead, she pushed herself up onto her feet and walked to the kitchen table. Once there, Chloe pulled her pants and underwear down and bent herself over the table. "Let's get this over with," she said, not wanting the other girl to know just how eager she was.

There was a stinging in Chloe's left ass cheek and then another in her right. "come on Red, I feel like we know each other well enough by now to quit playing games and just be honest with each other. You can just tell me you're desperate for me to fuck you and to stop making you wait." The brunette said teasingly as she ran a finger through the redhead's slick folds. "Yeah, you aren't fooling anyone when you're that wet."

Chloe groaned in frustration before snapping out, "Just get to fucking me. I've done everything you've asked of me."

Before Chloe knew what hit her, she felt three fingers being roughly pushed in her. The redhead arched her back and yelped out as a combination of pain and pleasure coursed through her.

"If that's how you react to three fingers, I can't wait to see what my cock does to you." The brunette teased as she added a fourth finger and increased her pace.

"Prove it." Chloe shot back, glad she was able to respond to the other girl's taunts now that her mouth wasn't occupied.

The brunette quickly pulled her fingers out of the redhead's and replaced them with her cock. Chloe clawed at the table and gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep herself from screaming at how much she was being forced to accommodate the monster cock.

When she was all the way inside, the small woman started thrusting at an unrelenting pace that made Chloe let out unintelligible noises of pain that quickly changed to moans of pleasure as she got used to the brunette's size.

"Look at you, bent over your own kitchen table, moaning uncontrollably while I fuck that tight, wet pussy of yours with my huge cock." The brunette taunted.

Chloe was overwhelmingly turned on that she couldn't even think of anything to quip back with. All she did was moan and rut her hips back in an attempt to gain more contact.

The brunette just smirked, she knew what the redhead was doing. "Say my name." The shorter woman ordered.

When she didn't respond, the brunette grabbed Chloe by her hair and pulled her up by her hair so her back was in contact with the stranger's front. "I said, say my name."

"I don't know it." Chloe rushed out nervously. That last thing she wanted to do was anger the brunette. She had not interest in finding out what would happen if she did.

"It's Beca," she whispered as she continued her merciless thrusting.

The redhead felt a sting in both of her ass cheeks a few seconds later, followed by a growl in her ear. "I told you twice to say my name. Don't make me say it again."

"Oh Beca." Chloe moaned out.

"Tell me how much you like it." The brunette said through gritted teeth in an attempt to hold off her impending orgasm as her hips moved at what seemed like an impossible pace.

"Oh fuck, Beca, you feel so good inside me. Please don't stop." The redhead pleaded. She was so close, it was almost painful. She needed release, now.

Without warning, the brunette moved her right hand off of the redhead's hip and moved it to start flicking her clit while simultaneously biting down hard onto her neck. The new combination of pain and pleasure sent Chloe flying over the edge as she cried out the other girl's name.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk and allow herself to submit to her own orgasm, coming deep inside the redhead.

When she was done, Beca pulled out of Chloe and quickly started tucking herself back into her pants. The redhead was till resting over the kitchen table when the brunette called, "You were an awesome lay. Maybe we can do this again some time," before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

A few moments later, Chloe pushed herself up from the table and made her way into the bathroom to draw herself a hot bath. The hot water felt good on the redhead's aching lower body as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of sweet relief.

The apartment door opened and closed a few minutes later and footsteps made their way to the bathroom. Chloe didn't bother opening her eyes, she knew who it was.

"I got to the liquor store right before they closed because you held out way longer than I had expected. I got champagne and rosé because I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for tonight."

Chloe hummed in acknowledgment before saying, "Let's have the champagne. I feel like saying."

After she heard the champagne bottle be popped open and two glasses were poured, the redhead opened her eyes to smile up at her girlfriend and accept the glass before raising it. "A toast. To trying new things that lead to mind blowing orgasms."

They clinked glasses and took a sip before the brunette put her glass down and stripped naked before joining the redhead in the tub, placing a kiss on her cheek and whispering, "I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Beca," the redhead whispered back before laying back into her girlfriend's embrace and enjoyed their bath together.


End file.
